


Never Part

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: Request from tumblr: Noctis!!! Omg yay!!! One what did you think of the game? And I love Prompto and Noctis too. They are precious boys. Would you mind doing a one shot with Noctis? The reader hangs out with him and doesn't mind that his a prince. Later down the road he saves her from a monster and he confesses he can't be with out her. And says to protect her she is going to go with him and he will always be there for her. Thank you and love your work!





	

You waited with bated breath as the beast slowly stalked closer to your hiding spot. Closer, and closer until you brandished your sword before running out from your spot behind the rock and attacking the monster before it could see you. Oddly enough, it was alone though the bounty warned you about two of them. You didn’t think much of it and decided that you would just have to look for it later. Within a few minutes, you managed to defeat the monstrosity. You prepared to put your weapon away when you heard a familiar grunt behind you.

 

Turning around, you saw the other monster that you were going to look for before it was destroyed by Noctis who, evidently, was following you. Perhaps you would have been surprised if it weren't for the fact that Noctis had the habit of sneaking on your hunts that you almost wanted to ask him if he wanted to just go together instead of having him stalk behind you as if you never notice him.

 

His weapon disappeared once the threat was gone; letting him batter you with remarks on how you should have been more careful. To which you merely thanked him for his help.

 

“What would you have done if I wasn’t here, Y/N?” He asked seriously, his normally stoic face turning so remarkably stern that it reminded you of Ignis.

 

“Take some damage and then destroy the thing..” You shrugged nonchalantly.

 

He glared at you.

 

“Why are you worried, Noct? Wherever I go, you go and wherever you go, I go. We've never done anything without each other. There’s nothing to worry about.” You stated with confidence. It was true, after all. From the minute that you first met Noctis, you felt a pull. The two of you naturally gravitated to each other; something that the other boys found oddly amusing. You were never seen further than several feet of one another unless you were out hunting much less seen without each other. Thankfully, they welcomed you into their group with open arms and that was when you found out who your dear friend really was. You snorted the minute that they called him a prince and then found out that he really was one. You  _ really _ couldn’t see it.

 

“But there  _ is _ something to be worried about..” His hands were clenched.

 

“Noct, what are you talking about?” You stepped forward, hand stretched out for him.

 

“I'm leaving, Y/N!”

 

“What do you mean  _ leaving _ ?” You demanded.

 

“Dad said I had to go around and promote good relations with the surrounding nations. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus are going with me.”

 

“You’re  _ all  _ going?” You asked, in a shrill tone.

 

He jerked his head in confirmation.

 

“When?” Your voice lowered into a hush.

 

“In a month or two..”

 

“For how long?”

 

He looked away. “We don’t know.. It depends on how well everything goes.. I could be gone for a year or two..”

 

You hadn’t spoken to Noctis since. Sure, you spoke to the others but for some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to even look at Noctis. It was coming closer to the day where your boys would have to leave you and here you were; hiding at your usual spot in the garden, away from Noctis. Though if anyone asked, you would tell them you were simply relaxing before the big sendoff.

 

You loved to come and look at the vast sky that the spot revealed. You came here so often that perhaps it was almost predictable to Noctis to find you here. Though you supposed that your dear friend knew you all too well that he could find you no matter what.

 

“Y/N..”

 

You didn't bother to open your eyes to greet him. “Noct.”

 

There was a slight sound of his clothes rustling before you felt him lay beside your sprawled out figure. “Should you really be getting your clothes dirty, your highness?” You attempted to relieve the tension that you felt.

 

“I should say the same to you.. You're wearing all white, princess.”

 

You sighed, an eye opening to peek at your friend. “We shouldn't be hiding like this..”

 

“We're not hiding..” He drawled. “Just relaxing before the big party..”

 

“I can't believe you guys are leaving me. Can't Iggy stay at least?”

 

“What? You'll miss Ignis but not me?” He asked in mock hurt.

 

“Of course.” You answered without hesitation. “I'll starve without his high class cooking.”

 

“I'll eat your share for you.” Noctis patted your shoulder mockingly.

 

There was silence- and then the rustling of your clothing as you turned and cuddled up to Noctis’ side. His arm stretched out, pulling your body close to him. “I’m going to miss you..”

 

“I’ve already been missing you..” He muttered, his breath tickling your bare nape.

 

“I’m sorry, Noct..”

 

“It’s okay..”

 

“Just the fact that you’re leaving just makes me..” You sucked in a deep breath.

 

“You still spoke to the others.” He pointed out quietly.

 

“I’ll miss them, I will.. But you’re different.” Your voice lowered, embarrassed at your admittance.

 

His finger was under your chin, lifting it so you were staring into his blue eyes. “You won’t miss me?” 

 

To you, it was a dumb question but somehow, it seemed as though it was completely serious for Noctis.

 

“I’ll miss you more than you’ll ever know.” You whispered, face flushing as the silence seemed to make your words echo.

 

You felt his hand brush against your cheek. You shuddered, eyes fluttering half-closed in anticipation.

 

“Y/N..” His voice called out your name, making you remember why the two of you were here in the first place. He was leaving- were you ever going to see him again? If he didn't end up continuing his journey, would you even be there to welcome him?

 

“Hey, Noct.. How about we go do one last bounty together? Before you go?”

 

His lips curved in a soft smile. “Sure..”

 

The party was going to start in several hours so the two of you had to hurry. The two of you raced to the diner together, stealing glances at each other as you did so. Thankfully, there was one bounty that was in daytime and nearby. 

 

The two of you scoped the area, making small talk as you traveled the distance; purposely avoiding the topic of him leaving. The large beasts were walking around in circles, following one another as they went. With one silent glance at Noctis, the two of you sprang into action. From your peripheral vision, you noticed Noctis warping left. You went in on the opposite side and attacked the beast from behind.

 

You realized after several minutes that the beast was still in good health- and worse, it was calling for help. What was it weak against.. You noted the area where it dwelled as well as its moves. Fire, it was weak against fire.

 

“Noct!” You called out. 

 

“Yeah?” He grunted out, his gaze remaining on the monster as he blocked attacks.

 

“I have an idea! Can you distract it?”

 

“Got it.” He closed in and made sure the monster was focused on him as you embed your weapon with some fire. Once you were sure that Noctis was out of the way, you jumped in and jabbed into the beast’s side. Thankfully the beast seemed to weaken from the contact with the fire so you gestured for Noctis to move out of the way with a nod of your head to which he followed. You took out your weapon, ran away at a good distance before shooting the beast with fira.

 

It exploded, making the beast crumble to the ground. Either you did relatively good damage with your attacks earlier or the beast was just super weak to die against fira. You steeled yourself to prepare for the others upcoming attack. The two of you proceeded to wipe out the rest of the monsters with fira again until there was only one left. It was evasively moving away from your target areas which made you sigh. As you prepared another attempt, the beast jumped at you, interrupting the spell. Noctis jumped in front of you, blocking the attack with his sword.

 

“There’s your chance!”

 

You jumped away to avoid getting Noctis in the crossfire and directed the attack to the beast. Finally, it fell with a loud thud. Noctis’ sword disappeared as he turned towards you.

 

You smiled at him. He stared at you anxiously, reminding you of the time he saved you last time. When he told you he was leaving.

 

“You always seem to be saving me, Noct. Guess I’ll have to learn to defend myself more.”

Silence combined with his unfaltering stare made you squirm. You looked around, avoiding his gaze. Noticing that the sky was darken, made you realize that the two of you might be late for the party.

 

“N-Noct, we should go- You’ll be late for the party.”

 

“Come with me.”

 

“I-I would, Noct.. Really- I just..”  _ want to avoid the fact that you’re leaving. _

 

“Not to the party, Y/N. Come with me and the others..” He clarified.

 

“This isn’t a good time to be joking around, Noctis.”

 

“I’m not. I can’t stand the thought of leaving you behind. I need you with me, I-I  _ can’t  _ be without you.. Besides wherever I go, you go, right?”

 

“Wherever you go, I go..” You repeated quietly, mulling over his request.

 

The two of you arrived to the party with minutes to spare. The boys came up to the two of you. Ignis stared at the two of you curiously, Gladiolus was his usual stoic self, and Prompto looked nervous.

 

“You’re late! The king is about to announce our trip-” Prompto interrupted his sentence to gasp, noticing that your hand was intertwined with Noctis’. “Whoa, whoa.. When did that happen?”

 

Your face flushed, your lips twitching in embarrassment.

 

“I think it’s more important to notice her clothing.” Ignis pointed out.

 

“What about it?”

 

“It’s black, dumbass.” Gladiolus muttered.

 

“Right, right.. It’s blac- wait! You’re wearing black! Does that mean-”

 

“Y-Yeah.. I finally decided to join you guys.. Protect Noct and all..”

 

Prompto whooped in glee and pulled you out of Noctis’ grasp to pull you into a hug. You laughed as he told everyone to join in what was supposed to be a group hug. 

 

The hug finally loosened as King Regis motioned for Noctis to come up to him. 

 

“And here I was worried that our group would have to separate..” Prompto chuckled at the silly notion.

 

“Of course not.. There’s no way you guys are getting rid of me. We’ll never part..” Your gaze lingered over Prompto’s shoulder where Noctis was still nearby; listening to your conversation.

 

With your reassurance, he turned his focus to his father. 

 

There was nothing to worry about; not when you were going to be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So- They never really say what organization the guys are a part of (besides Noctis who is obvious) so lets just pretend the reader joined something that protects the crown prince, okay? Lunafreya and the alliance doesn't exist in this.


End file.
